rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kodi
| tribes = | place = 8/18 | alliances = | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 20 }} Kodi (also known as Alex) is a contestant from . Profile Name (Age): Kodi (15) Tribe Designation: ORG Wins: I've won 2 ORGs and I'm representing my win in JoVivor: Bora Bora How was your experience? I very quickly became close allies with the biggest player in that season, then after we swapped, I played both sides in order to side who went home. When I merged, I flipped on my ally who was running the game. I took shots at several of his allies before taking a shot at him but he quit. For a period I was placed on the bottom but joined up with 2 allies from my swapped tribe to make sure I was in a strong position, we worked in between the 2 major threats to win the game until it was us 3 and them at the final 5. Where one of the threats won immunity, the other played an idol, sending out my closest ally. Me and my remaining ally then had the choice between the other two players as to who to get rid of. Using my connections with the other side, my balanced gameplay and my underdog status gave me a win by 4-3-0. Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: I gotta start quiet. These people are people who believe that they are the shit. The last thing they want is to feel inferior, you have to play to their egos if you want to succeed, you have to let them piss each other off so they take shots at each other and not you, but you get close to them, let them feel like they have control over you so they don't fear you. Then as I go along the game just try to find myself allies in different places, covering myself no matter who is in control. Just play the middle if you can and play subtly, don't play minimally just be careful about your actions. Do you think a David will be able to beat a Goliath? Definitely, the worst thing you could do is underestimate someone because they haven't won a game, I'll leave that as a mistake for others to make. Most threatening David? I'd probably go with Dexter, I don't know loads about him but I played a game with him a long while back fairly briefly and he definitely seemed very intelligent and very sneaky Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: I'd say I'm generally pretty good at extrapolating a lot from very little information, it's not 100% accurate but it's helped me out time and time again in Survivor. But I often struggle somewhat more with managing to stay on top of things, I'm very good on the bottom, especially in the season I'm representing where I spent half the season on the bottom, but when I am doing very well in the game, when I'm on top of the game, I'm far more succeptible to attack. And I realise the beginning of this weakness section sounded like a gay sex metaphor but I can most certainly assure you that it's not. If it were, I wouldn't be talking about liking being on the bottom... Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: Because Survivor is very much a balancing act, you gotta play the game, but you can't play yourself out of the game, if you don't play, you're fucked. If you play too hard, you're fucked but I'm a winner for a reason, I can measure myself very well and I've been able to accomplish a lot of masterful plans through this. You gotta just keep cool, the worst thing you can do is panic, once you panic, you're basically out already. There is always a crack in the game, you just have to search for that crack like you're airport security. This is an interesting cast for me, I know several people in this cast don't like me but I know that none of these people actually know me, not as I really am. So we'll see what changes if they do get the opportunity to get to know me because I think some of them might just be pleasantly surprised. I know I'm not the favourite to win this but don't underestimate me because no one in this game and very few of the spectators have seen me at my best and me at my best could take this whole field down! Survivor Kodi started off quiet on the Goliath tribe. At the merge he and Chadd became a pair and were seen as such, though still remained under-the-radar. He wanted to stay "Goliath strong" to the end. When Joseph was blindsided, Chadd ditched Kodi, thinking that Kodi was a part of it, even though he was not. Kodi then continued to ride the middle until the infamous Touchy Subjects challenge came and he was named the contestant most likely to win the game. Due to this, he was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Kodi voted for Dexter to win, which he did in the first ever unanimous jury vote. Voting History Trivia * Kodi was one of 35 contestants eligible to be selected to compete on , but was not chosen in the final vote. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:David vs. Goliath Jury Members Category:Goliath Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:8th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath